


83: “I didn’t want you to see this!”

by KittenKin



Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: Sherlock: Be more observant!John: *observes Sherlock*Sherlock: NOT LIKE THAT
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605655
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	83: “I didn’t want you to see this!”

“Oh, so I was supposed to be more observant but exclude _you_ from my field of vision?!” John snarked, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“Yes!” Sherlock snapped, knowing even as the syllable left his lips that he was rapidly losing ground in this already doomed conversation. He turned and flounced himself into one corner of the couch. He didn’t want to see the end of everything coming.

“Sherlock, that’s ridiculous,” John said, but his tone had softened considerably. Perhaps the sight of Sherlock’s face had been exacerbating his ire?

Ow.

“You’re my friend and flatmate and I should probably just admit that you’re essentially my work too, not the clinic,” John added, making the couch sink and shift as he sat down, near but outside of what he probably thought of as the blast radius of the Sherlock Strop Circle.

 _But you’re not married to it, like I said I was,_ Sherlock thought mournfully, and smashed his face further into the space between the cushions.

“Oi.” A finger jabbed into his thigh, making Sherlock jump, but at the last moment he kept himself from surfacing and exposing his face. And expression. Which John had apparently learned to read.

Inconvenient.

“You’ve been bursting with some deduction or revelation or something,” John said. Accused? Teased? Something in between. “It’s making you tetchy and twitchy and it’s starting to drive me a little mad too, so out with it.”

“You’ll get angry,” Sherlock told the dusty darkness. “You’ll shout and go all frowny and then say you need air but come back smelling like beer or some bint.”

A sigh, and a shift of…guilt? Unease? It was a little hard to deduce with his eyes and nose and one ear all muffled up.

“I know, I’ve got a temper and you’ve been a handy target,” John admitted. “I promise I won’t go…well, I won’t do any of that, all right?”

“You have to promise not to be all kind and pitying, too,” Sherlock pressed, being as forceful as he could while only presenting his pajama-clad bum and bare feet to the man. “And don’t touch me; I don’t want to feel you flinch or tense up in disgust.”

“Wha…yes, I promise.”

“ _Promise_ ,” Sherlock insisted, somewhat illogically.

“Sherlock, I just said– yes, I promise, all right? I won’t shout at you or pity you, I won’t run off for a drink or a shag, and I’ll stay on my side of the couch.”

Damn. John was being unusually agreeable. Sherlock was now trapped in a corner, both literally and figuratively.

He couldn’t just _say it_ , though.

Sherlock wriggled out one arm from underneath his torso and held it out expectantly.

“My phone.”

“Are you serious– what am I saying; this is my job. Fetching you things from two feet away.”

Sherlock wiggled his hand. Hurry up, John.

“Here you go.”

Thank you, John.

He burrowed and wrestled and squirmed into the cushions until he had enough room to text without going completely cross eyed.

`I am in love with you, and living in fear of each new girlfriend and potential wife is a source of considerable anxiety to me. Would you consider guaranteeing me five more years of being flatmates and having first rights to your free time? Am willing to be generous in whatever other terms you may wish to negotiate.`

`(Sent)`

Maybe five years was too greedy. He started to type an addendum.

`(Read)`

Oh God.

Silence. No tremors along the couch either. Sherlock started to wonder how John could possibly be so slow at reading. Then he started to wonder if John had teleported away. There were stories of people gaining preternatural powers under great strain and stress.

_“Neaugh!”_

“What kind of noise was that?” John laughed as he finished dragging Sherlock out of the corner, over the couch, and onto his lap.

?????

“You promised not to touch me!” Sherlock gasped, shocked silly.

“No, I promised to stay over here.”

Oh, clever John.

“Counteroffer, because I’m absolutely gone on you and would like to take full advantage of this opportunity,” John murmured right against his lips. Sherlock thought he might explode into tiny bubbles filled with static electricity. “In exchange for a size 11 titanium ring, you can have me for the rest of my life.”

“Oh my God.”

“Well, I mean, we don’t need to get–”

“I DO!”

“–married. Or maybe we do, all right.”

“Yes. I agree. I will. Deal. Done. No backing out.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, love. Seal it with a kiss?”


End file.
